


Waterpark's and Watersports

by awstensnewwave



Category: Awsten Knight - Fandom, Waterparks (Band), geoff wiginton
Genre: A lot of piss, Bathtubs, Bondage, DDLG, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstensnewwave/pseuds/awstensnewwave
Summary: Piss





	1. Fourteen Hours

Summary: Awsten is in a little spot of trouble.

Kink: Omorashi/BDSM/DDLNB (daddy dom/Little Nonbinary)

Oh yeah Awsten is Nonbinary in this booK so

\----

"Geoff!" Awsten moaned, tears forming in their eyes. "I've been holding for hours! Please! I wanna-wanna g-go! Please! No-No water! No more water!"

Awsten was currently chained up in Geoff's bedroom. Their arms were above their head, attached to the curved metal hook that sat by the entrance of the room via an elaborate-looking chain knot. The hook was high off the ground, meaning that Awsten couldn't fully sit down on the floor; instead they were forced into a squatting position, one akin to those old torture techniques you learn about in History.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Having your arms above your head, being in a torture-squat position, locked in a dark room with the only light source being the small bedside lamp would make the toughest of people feel  _uncomfortable._

Yet it wasn't those things that were making Awsten so uneasy.

Their bladder was on the brink of  _fucking exploding._

Yeah.

That was a thing that Geoff was into, for some fucked up reason. Piss. Seeing other people  _desperate_  for one. He got turned on at the sight of Awsten holding their crotch, contorting their body in ways to stop any liquids from spilling out of them, and basically begging for a bathroom break.

Geoff was a fucked up human when it came to kinks. Like... _Goddamn._

And today was a day where he was extra...excited.

Awsten had been completely stripped of their skinnies.

Instead of the grotty ankle socks they were wearing earlier, now there was a pair of pastel blue thigh-highs on their legs. They also wore a bright green, neon shirt, which had short, cuffed, pink sleeves on either side. It was one that would easily show any stains that would show up.

Oh, and Geoff had also put a black, leather choker around the younger person's neck - one that had a heart in the centre of it.

No Ball Gag, though.

Awsten actually wanted wanted to wear one, but at the same time, Geoff knew that Awsten would have to use their voice for this...'idea' that he had planned out. It was different from what they normally did. While they were a kinky-couple, he still wanted Awsten to have the ability to put a stop to it all via a safeword. Geoff didn't feel comfortable at the idea that Awsten wouldn't have any way of vocally communicating with him if they got too overwhelmed.

So yeah. That was the situation, right now.

Small droplets of urine had soaked through their cotton briefs. They had leaked through the material, adorning the floor with tiny puddles. 

Their favourite pair of underwear, as well.

They were a pale blue, trimmed with pastel pink lace around the edge and peachy coloured polka dots dancing all around the material. Awsten felt disgusted at the idea of wetting themselves with these pair of underwear on. It was so fucking humiliating! They had done 'holds' like this before! A fuck ton of them! They once held for, like,  _five hours_! It was painful, but doable. And they knew that Geoff would be so...pissed off if they were to do something like urinate all over themselves. Pun intended.

Their bladder was scratching away at their insides.

It was begging for some sort of relief.

A toilet! A fucking _diaper_!

Awsten didn't care!

Anything other than their favourite pair of underwear!

Damn, it was becoming so  _painful_  to carry on holding by this point. Their chest had gone numb, as did their ankles, and they were so disorientated from the utter discomfort that the room felt like it was spinning.

"Daddy! I've been here all fucking night!" They cried. "Please! I nee-need to go potty! I need to go bad! Daddy!" Tears ran down their face as they sobbed and wailed out. Their body was starting to convulse, arms bashing against the chains. More droplets started to leak out - the puddle only becoming larger.

Geoff put his game down and sighed, shuffling into the bedroom.

"Peachy, kid." They knelt down in front of their uncomfortable partner, reaching out and brushing back some of the sweat-covered locks that had fallen in front of their beautiful, multicoloured eyes. "You know that Daddy can't do that. Right..?" His voice grew more firm. "Why are you holding in your potty, Aws? Tell me." Geoff went straight for Awsten's throat. They wrapped their fingers around it, squeezing it so that a little less oxygen could slip ionto their brain. He tugged them forward, eliciting another yelp and a small dribble to roll down their thigh. "Answer me!"

"F-For you." They whimpered. "I got-gotta go! Please!" They threw their head back, becoming to wail loudly.

Another small trail leaked out.

Not a lot, but it still caused a gut-wrenching scream to come out as the liquids began to softly splatter on the floorboards.

"Did you just leak?" Geoff's jaw tightened. He wrapped his arm around Awsten's thigh tightly, digging his nails into the younger's tender and tensed skin. "Huh? Did you just fucking leak, Princess? What did Daddy tell you about the leaking?! What was the punishment?"

"N-No!" Awsten's pupils became blown. "No more water! P-Please! I promise-" The sound of more drops tapping on the wood echoed loudly around the room. Well...It was more than just 'a couple of drops' - it was a weak stream. Only lasted a few seconds, but it was still _there._ "No! No more! PLEASE!" They begged.

"If you leak again-" Geoff slid his hand further up Awsten's quivering thigh. As he did so his nails still dragged into their skin, red lines forming on the pale base. "Daddy's gonna make it worse. He'll carry on giving you  _gallons_  and  _gallons_  of beautiful  _liquid_ , so much liquid." He giggled softly. "Awh, yes! You'll be squirming for  _hours_ , baby. You'll get abs from holding onto everything."

Geoff smiled sweetly as he took his hand off from Awsten's thigh and started to trail his fingers over their swollen lower abdomen. You could practically feel their internal organ quaking, straining, using every ounce of power within their skinny form to keep their sore-sphincter from tearing open.

"Ho-How long?" Awsten said gingerly. "I've been h-holding for ages!"

 _Another_  stream came out.

Awsten could feel the warm liquid roll down their thigh, down the curve of their calf, and, finally, rolling onto the floor.

Fear overtook their body.

Tears started coming out from their eyes as their thighs began to shake even more. The pain of keeping every single last bit of liquid inside of them was becoming way too much!

It all started, well,  _fourteen_ hours ago. Both of them were playing video games, and Awsten  _being Awsten_ , decided to have a can of Monster energy drink. Then a cup of water - Around thirty minutes after they had those two beverages, the slight urge to urinate had seeped into their mind. Originally, Awsten was just gonna ride it out until the game they were playing got boring...

Oh, how that  _didn't_  happen.

Geoff decided that it would be a fantastic idea to cuddle up with Awsten. It sounded innocent, and it really, truly was.

For a while.

Only when Awsten started squirming did it get bad. Geoff knew that Awsten had to go, and the despration levels within him were starting to get stronger and stronger. So what did he do? Wrap his arm around the area where their bladder just so happened to be. Every so often he would also offer Awsten a drink. Again - Awsten being Awsten, was way too awkward to turn it down.

Two hours passed by until Awsten finally spoke up and admitted their, um...situation.

_"I have to pee." They whispered, embarrassment flooding their entire body._

_"Really?" Geoff groaned, rolling his eyes. "You can hold it!" They turned the game off, opting to put a movie on instead. "C'mon. You can go after this movie. Don't be a wimp."_

_"But Geoff!" Awsten protested. "I have to go-" They pushed themselves off from him. "I'm going to take a leak." They walked out of the living room and into the downstairs toilet that they had. Just like every single time they went to the toilet, they lifted up the seat, pulled their garments down to their knees, and went to sit._

_They weren't really shocked when Geoff came into the room. They often pee'd in each others company, even when he wasn't feeling horny. It was just a couple-thing they did._

_What Awsten wasn't expecting was for Geoff to pull them off the toilet three seconds into their blissful relief, forcing Awsten to cut off the flow, and then drag the younger back into the living room to drink some more._

_"Geoff! P-Please!" Awsten felt...sick. Cutting off your flow of pee was never a good idea! It was super fucking unhealthy! Their stomach was lurching forward and taking in any liquids felt horrifying. "Geoffy! Lemme pee!"_

Geoff was one of the nicest human beings alive. That  _wasn't_  a lie. They were good with kids, they did everything they could to help people, and his family was his top priority in life. Losing your own Mother at the ripe old age of _twelve_ did things to you. Honestly. They really did. It made you realise just how important the people in your life were! How...How easily they could slip out from your grasp! How fast life really is, and how 'old age' wasn't the only thing that could cause death. It could be anything! From a car crash, to cancer, or even inhaling a sesame seed and dying from your lung collapsing.

So the last thing that they wanted to do was  _hurt_  somebody!

When they both got together the very first 'deep' conversation they had was about 'safewords' and their 'hard limits' and stuff like that. Both Awsten and Geoff were kinky-ass-motherfuckers! Yet they didn't wanna hurt one another...That was the last thing Geoff wanted. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt Awsten!

Yet, in this situation, he knew that Awsten could hold on a bit longer.

"Baby, you're in so much trouble, you know that?" He cocked his head to the side as spoke, still giggling. "Daddy thinks you need some water, huh?" His hand was still pressing down on their abdomen, eliciting a quiet whimper from Awsten's wet and plump limps.

"Please..!" They sobbed. "Please! I'm bursting! Daddy?" Awsten looked up at Geoff with teary puppy-dog-eyes. "Do you want your princess in pain?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. He took his hand off their stomach, going to cup their cheek instead. "Daddy's gonna use your pussy. Is that okay? When I finish using it, I can let you go use your potty! How about that?"

Although Awsten had a dick, they were assigned male, yet that word could be further from the truth. They weren't a girl, Awsten was just simply Nonbinary. The whole 'coming out' process was full of tears, nervous breakdowns, and a lot of sleepless nights. It was terrifying for Awsten. They thought that the one true love of their life would leave them, simply because of the fact that they no longer felt like a boy. Their family was accepting (which was good), but Geoff meant the entire world to them! They didn't wanna lose them!

Geoff had to be honest - at first, he didn't really understand what it meant. Yet through talking to Awsten and seeing shit online, he finally came to realise just how...Important that label was to Awsten. And he loved them. And he knew that he wasn't going to let something like that get in the way of their relationship! Ever since Awsten came out, Geoff had been doing everything that he could to make life a bit more easy for them.

For example, instead of referring to Awsten's privates as 'cock' or 'dick' like he used to do, he now called them 'pussy' and 'junk'. It took a few months to actually get used to swapping words around, but now it felt wrong calling that part of their partners body with anything else. Now, they didn't even see penises or vaginas to be strictly male or female - it was just a fucking body part. You pissed out of it. Babies come out of some. That was it. A body part.

"Wha-!" Awsten shook their head. "No! No! Please! I gotta go! I can't have anybody touching me!" They were fully-blown sobbing by this point. Their panties had become soaked through with piss, the puddle beneath them growing larger. Despite that, the sheer amount of liquid inside of them was becoming insanely, inhumanely painful. Their bladder felt like it was about to tear the fuck open! "It burns! I can't!"

More liquid.

It was a gush, this time. It sprayed itself through the soaking fabric, splattering  _all across_  their thighs and rolling _all across_ the floorboards.

"Hold it in!" Geoff growled. "I will not hesitate to make you hold it for a  _week_! Okay?" Awsten gingerly nodded. "Good girl. Hold it, baby." They reached underneath the bed that Awsten was facing...

And producing a litre of water.

"NO!" They yelled, squirming around within the confines of the rope. "No more liquids! Nuh huh! How much longer? I gotta go! Badly!"

Awsten still couldn't believe that they had been holding it in for this damn long. Normally, whenever they were touring or some shit, they would always have to make quick trips to the tour buses toilets to relieve themselves. They had a bladder of a fucking baby squirrel!

It was even worse back when Waterparks was first starting out.

They didn't have a proper night-cruiser bu in the early days. Only a large-ish van with a couple of beds at the back, that was it. If one of the people had to use the bathroom, then they would be forced to wait until the vehicle pulled over for some gas. Which, considering the fact that they were touring all across the United States, was very rarely.

Most of the time Awsten would have to resort to, either, using a bottle (which induced a dysphoria-filled panic attack nearly every single time), gathering a bunch of towels, rolling them up, sitting on top of them and letting go very, very,  _very_ slowly, or just holding on for so long that, when they finally did get to a toilet and release, it was blatantly obvious that they had gotten some sort of infection.

"Until I say so." Geoff muttered, moving their hands back down to their thighs, forcing them open again. A dribble of pee slid out from their bladder, soaking the final remaining dry spot of their panties. "C'mon. Tell Daddy how much you love this!"

"I. Hate. You." Awsten hissed. "Let me pee."

"What?" Geoff paused. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!" His hand was around their throat. Not squeezing tight enough to cut off oxygen completely...But tight enough to have an impact. "Repeat! Repeat what you just said to me, right now!"

"Wanna." Awsten held their head down in shame. "Potty..."

Geoff shook his head, picking up the litre of water again. He unscrewed the lid, grabbed Awsten's jaw, yanking it open, and the next thing they knew he was pouring the lukewarm liquid down his throat.

"Drink all of this, you stupid whore!"

"No!"

Awsten _instantly_ regretted it.

Awsten realised their mistake.

How much they truly did _fuck up._

Refusing something.

Big. Big. _Big mistake._

"No! Please!"

Geoff stood up. He walked over to the door, closing it behind him.

And then locked it.

He went back to the living room, turning on his Switch, slipping some noise-cancelling headphones on, and started blasting some MCR while playing a game of Mario Kart.

Basically leaving Awsten desperate and defenceless.

_Two whole hours had passed by this point._

Awsten was more desperate than they had ever been in their entire fucking life.

Their thighs were clamped together, they were straining every single muscle within their core in an attempt to keep the bulging bladder within them from exploding, and their face was covered with pain-filled tears.

They had given up on calling out for Geoff's help.

They knew that they were gonna be stuck in this position for hours and hours!

And...And that they were gonna  _wet_  themselves here, too.

Their panties had become cold by this point. The dribbles and spurts of piss earlier on had completely ruined them. And that was only just a few hours ago! Now, instead of the, surprisingly nice, warm, and relaxing sensation that came with wetting themselves, there was just a wet and cold sheet of fabric pressing up against their junk. It was so tight and constricting that it was dysphoria-inducing. Whenever Awsten looked down all they could see was the  _thing_ that they had in between their legs. Honestly, they were just thanking the high heavens that they weren't hard in this situation.

Fuck. They had to piss. They had to piss  _badly._

Ever since Geoff had left them all they had been doing was finding a way to get out of the restraints and figuring out how they could position their body so that their bladder wouldn't leak. There really wasn't much time left until all hell broke lose and their body involuntarily gave in. Only a matter of minutes, if anything.

In, like, thirty minutes time, Awsten knew that they would gasp out in pain and piss would cascade down their legs.

The problem with that?

They had no idea how long thirty minutes was! There was no presence of a clock in the room! All Awsten knew is that the time that they had spent in this room was longer and four hours - Geoff said something about them spending 'four hours' in this room, struggling to hold and fighting back against the urge to let their golden fluids loose.

Awsten whined quietly as they looked over at the door. There wasn't much time until they pissed themselves...And when they did, they knew that Geoff was going to be mad.

At any moment Awsten knew that they could scream out the  _safeword_.

It was one of the things that Geoff genuinely got upset over.

You see, he wouldn't actually be mad if Awsten were to have an accident right now - it was all part of the 'roleplay' aspect of this kink-thing. He would act pissed off (pun intended) for, say, an hour, but he would eventually pull Awsten close and do cute couple shit with him. Geoff would give him a bath, dress him in comfortable clothes, and spoon him on the bed while they watched a movie or something. He would also place a heating pad on Awsten's tummy to soothe the pain that came with the holding -

But if Awsten found themselves highly uncomfortable in some sort of kink-situation, they could yell the safeword, which was 'Advil', at any given moment - and that was all it would take for the entire thing to stop. If Awsten were to scream it right now then they wouldn't even have to  _wait_  for Geoff to come and unchain them. They would just go pee, moan from the pleasure that came with releasing something that they had been holding on for so damn long, and let Geoff clean up the mess.

One time Awsten didn't say the safeword, and seeing Geoff that upset...

Was scary, to say the least.

It was some sort of bondage situation, involving electricity, something that Awsten  _hated_. When they were a kid they got electrocuted on a wire fence, got third degree burns on their chest from it, and ever since they had been  _terrified_  of getting shocked. But as it was one of their first times with Geoff...They didn't say anything. They knew the safeword, but was so reluctant to say it that they just kept their mouth shut.

Geoff only realised that Awsten was hating it when they wet themselves (this was before they realised that a  _piss-kink_  was a thing), vomited, and started sobbing uncontrollably. They got so mad at Awsten for not backing out of the situation; ever since then, Awsten knew that they could say the safeword without a single ounce of fear.

Still. They weren't gonna say it.

Not yet, anyways.

"Daddy!" They whined. "I'm-

The door opened.

_Geoff._

"Daddy!" Awsten was in a weird little-space, now. "Daddy! Oh, Daddy! Please! I gotta-gotta potty! My bladd-bladder full!"

"You have to hold it a bit longer, Princess." He said calmly. Geoff knelt down in front of Awsten, holding out a pint-glass of juice. "You're sweating a lot...Do you wanna drink this?"

"B-But-" Awsten shook their head, gesturing with their head down to their crotch. "I need-A-A pot-potty!"

"Oh, Awsten." Geoff shook their head and pouted. "Okay. Can we make a deal? Drink all of this, and I'll let you go in..." He paused for a second. "Forty minutes. Forty minutes isn't long at all!" He briefly set the glass down for a second, reaching out and ruffling Awsten's pale green hair. It used to be a bright blue, but over the last couple of weeks it had faded to a beautiful sea-foam green. Both Geoff and Awsten wished that there was an actual hair dye in this colour; it looked cute. "C'mon. You can do it! I believe in you!"

Geoff held the glass out again. It had a straw on it, so Awsten could easily lean forward and start sipping.

And that's  _exactly_ what they did.

They sucked down the liquids like their life depended on it, blinking back the tears as their bladder started to grow even larger. More dribbles were leaking onto the floor. It was a horrendous golden colour; they had kept it within the confines of their internal organs for so long that the 'toxins', or whatever the hell made piss yellow, had seeped into every fluid ounce of urine, stopping it from being the expected clear, transparent colour that it usually was in these sorts of situations.

"There we go." Geoff smiled softly. "Forty minutes starting..." They pulled out their phone from their pocket, setting up the timer feature. "Now!"

"Daddy?" Awsten asked weakly. "How do I know you're not lying? A-About me being able to go potty?" They were shaking all over by this point. "Cause I wanna go right now!"

"Oh shut up." They rolled their eyes. "I'm not lying. Look! Forty minutes time, I'm going to come back into the room, take you to the toilet, and you can go!" He said.

A sudden _gush_  came flooding out from them.

It only lasted four seconds, max, five. Yet it was still... _piss._

They had still  _pissed_  themselves.

Liquid burst through the sides of their panties, splattering loudly onto the floor, just about audible over Awsten's exhausted moans.

"What. The.  _Fuck?!_ " Geoff yelled. "No! Stop that, right now!" He grabbed hold of Awsten's crotch, rubbing his thumb over the area where their tip would be. "Right. Timers starting again-"

"NO!" Awsten shook their head wildly. "Nono! No more! D-Geoff!"

_Fuck._

That wasn't a good sign.

Awsten was actually using Geoff's name (instead of 'Daddy').

Geoff took their hand away, sighing softly. Without saying anything he stood up, undoing the complicated knot that kept Awsten's wrists bound and their arms up, letting the younger human collapse into the small puddle of their own bodily fluids.

"C'mon." Geoff knew that Awsten was seconds away from saying the safeword.

The sudden realisation of how much pain Awsten was in was starting to hit him. Fourteen hours...That was way too fucking long. Way too fucking long...

Geoff sat back down on the floor and pulled Awsten onto his lap. He gently rocked the whimpering human back and forth, back and forth, running their hand up and down their back as they hummed and whispered into their ear.

"Go. It's okay. You can go, Peachy."

He knew that Awsten had been holding on for way too damn long.

_Fourteen whole hours._

That, physically, wasn't healthy.

Awsten still wasn't going, though. They were squirming all over the damn place - hands practically attached to their crotch.

"It's okay! Look-" He sighed. "Should we go to the bath? We can clean up, then."

Awsten still wasn't replying. They were whimpering loudly, shaking their head. The sheer thought of going to the bathroom now, on their boyfriends lap was, genuinely, a scary thought.

They knew that once they did start to urinate that it was going to be hell on Earth.

It was going to  _burn._

It was going to  _sting._

Instead of the usual, overwhelming pleasure that they would feel after a holding session, it would just be filled with cheek chewing, stop-starting the flow (one of the unhealthiest things in the entire world), and sobbing into Geoff's chest.

"Geoff!" Awsten wailed. "I can't! I c-"

_Snap._

Their bladder finally gave up.

Piss flushed out from deep within them. It soaked straight through their panties, and fuck, was it such a powerful stream that some of the liquids shot straight up onto the younger's stomach. All the other liquid

They dived off from Geoff's lap, crawling over to the corner of the room, clutching themselves tightly, and screeching at the top of their lungs. The pain that came with relieving themselves all too  _strong!_  They could physically feel every ounce of fluid shoot out from their burning hole - it was fire-hot and felt as if somebody had laced the golden liquids with stinging nettles, the tiny needles on the end of the leafy plants implanting themselves within their urethra.

Awsten's screeches quickly turned into sharp, short, repetitive moans. By this point, they were actually  _pushing_  the piss out from within them, pressing the hand that wasn't clamped around their crotch to press against the area where their bladder would be. Which, in this sort of situation, was a strange thing to do. Whenever they did a regular hold for Geoff, once they started going, that was it! They just sat down in the bath or on the toilet, or wherever they were, and relaxed quietly as the flow came out.

This time, though? They were on their knees, bent over themselves, one hand on crotch, the other on their slowly deflating tummy, beginning to whine as the ungodly amount of fluids flushed out of their system.

How they were even able to keep all of this stuff in this long, they didn't know.

"Shh, baby, don't cry." Geoff said softly. He shuffled over to Awsten's side, gently rubbing their back as another tidal wave of gold started spurting out of them. "Here. Can I take your panties-"

"NO!" Awsten snapped. "Don't you fucking dare take them off!" That was the last thing they fucking wanted in this humiliating situation - somebody seeing just how prominent their privates were.

Their bladder screamed out in bliss as even more ounces came rushing out of them, flooding the floorboards. It seemed that the urine wanted to get into every single corner of the room possible - it slid underneath the bedside table, up against the walls, as well as hiding in between all the cracks of the floor. Luckily Geoff had removed all of the rugs that they had kept on the floor - the cleanup was going to be relatively easy. Of course, it would've been easier if they were in the bathroom, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

Listening to Awsten's whines, seeing their little desperate shuffles, how the agony and concentration to not spill filled up their eyes as the hours passed was so fucking  _cute_. And now, seeing them like this? Fuck. Seeing how the waterfall of gold stained the beautiful blue panties, perfectly outlining Awsten's junk, was just plain  _glory_. Plus...Seeing Awsten moan out from a weird combination of pain and joy from the release of those liquids was so damn nice, too.

"I'm..." Awsten collapsed right into their own fluids, getting the shirt they were wearing soaking wet. "D-Done-"

"You're all finished?" Geoff whispered. "Do you feel better?" They gently lifted Awsten up, resting the shivering human on his hip, being sure not to grip them all that tightly. "Bub? Have you got all your pee out?"

"Mhmm..." They were still squirming-

And they were  _still pissing._

This time, the liquid had turned into a much more clearer and transparent colour. It was also relatively scentless, which was  _good_. Yet that didn't take away from the fact that Awsten was still peeing. On Geoff. Like, it wasn't even dripping to the floor - they were urinating directly onto their lap.

Instead of getting grossed out, Geoff only got more...turned on. He grunted under his breath as he quickly walked across the hall to the bathroom, gently placing a very shaken Awsten in the bathtub. The final tendrils and drops of piss had just leaked out of them, eliciting a small, wobbly cry to tumble out from Awsten's trembling lips.

"It burns!" Awsten started to cry. For real, this time. You could see how horrendously upset they were by this entire situation! And Geoff felt terrible because of it! They knew that Awsten was okay with holding piss, it was a fetish that the both of them shared and loved to engage in, but...they had held it in for fourteen whole hours by this point.

Fourteen hours.

That was way too fucking long.

At the very most, Awsten would normally hold for a maximum of five hours.

It was around a month ago, during a long car ride, and Geoff would do things such as making Awsten watch him relieve himself in a roadside cafe all while forcing them to constantly drink water throughout. Obviously - this made Awsten insanely desperate. They knew that they could hold on for longer, but once they passed the five hour mark, Geoff basically  _forced_  Awsten to wet themselves. He was terrified that Awsten was going to get some sort of infection!

Why was today different, he didn't really know.

"Hey, baby." Geoff got into the bathtub with Awsten. "You're alright. You went!" They pulled the whimpering human onto their lap. "Don't be embarrassed, baby. I promise you, I promise!" He gently cupped their cute, round, perfect little cheeks in both of their hands. "I promise I will never, ever, make you hold for that long again, alright? You did an amazing job! You held it in for such a long time!" He was putting his baby voice on by this point - Awsten was going back into their little-space once more.

"Mhmm." Awsten gingerly nodded before looking back down at their crotch. "It's really sore, Daddy. I-It hur's!"

"It will." Geoff laughed softly. "You're such a big kid! You held it in for ages-" That was the truth.

Geoff was shocked that Awsten hadn't let go beforehand, for a matter of fact. Yeah, they had leaked a fuck ton, but there wasn't any fully-blown 'accidents' occurring. Awsten only finally relaxed and peed when Geoff said to do so...

Fourteen, almost fifteen, hours later.

"Okay, Awsie." He said softly. "Can I clean you up?"

"Uh-" Awsten's eyes were looking back down to their crotch again. Even in their little-space, they were still dysphoric as fuck. They didn't want anybody looking at their dick!

"I'll run you a bath. And put bubbles in it!" Geoff suggested. "So we can't see your junk."

"Yeah!" Awsten felt instantly more relaxed by that idea. "Hmm, bath!" Within seconds they had taken their shirt and underwear off, throwing them to the other side of the bathroom. "Bath time! Bath time!"

"I'm running it now, silly!" Geoff said. "Um, can I join you? We can have bath cuddles!" Awsten nodded, giggling.

Fuck, they were cute.

Everything about Awsten was just perfect, honestly.

"Yea!" They nodded, shuffling to the back of the bathtub as it started to fill up with water. "Daddy? Can-Can I ask a question?" Speaking of perfection...Whenever Awsten used that word to address Geoff, that was such a massive turn on. Like, fuck! "I wanna wear a pullie-up tonight." They whispered.

A...Fucking Pull-Up.

A diaper, pretty much.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

His baby...His beautiful princess...Wearing a diaper.

Fuck.

His brain became foggy. He could barely breath - it felt as if his throat had been clogged up by something! A fucking diaper?! Awsten wanted to wear one of those things? Geoff knew that Awsten was into little-play and piss and weird, taboo, kinky-shit like that, but a diaper? Wearing one?

Fuck...

And using it? Obviously not for shitting, that was a boundary that the both of them gagged at, but...peeing in it. Going 'potty' in it-Fuck! Using a potty, too!

What if Awsten wanted to use one of those? Not a toilet-potty, no. Like, a training one. If they were up for the act of using a diaper, then surely they would be willing to try a training toilet, too?!

"Yes!" Geoff instantly nodded, grinning like crazy. "Of course, Princess! Yo-You wanna wear a diaper? I can do that." He sighed, quickly stripping down and jumping into the bath with Awsten. "I love you, baby." He whispered.

"I love you too, Daddy." They smiled. "A whole bunch!"

.

.

.

.

THE ENDING GOT A BIT WEIRD BUT EH.

 

\----

 


	2. Desperate in a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna be posting a few omovember prompts so,, stay tuned for that, sis

PISSY BOYS AMIRIGHT SISTERS

Awsten quite couldn't believe this was happening.

He thought that drinking a Venti-sized coffee wouldn't bring him any kind of urge to pee, not until much later on in the day, but he was currently stuck on the highway, in the backseat of a car, his bandmates sitting to the left of him, all while his bladder was absolutely fit to burst. He crossed his legs over one another as subtly as he could, forcing himself to not start bouncing up and down in his  seat.

They were going to be a long fucking time in this car.

Judging by the thousands upon thousandd of cars stacked in front of them, _and_ behind them, it was gonna take at least an _hour_ to get out of this situation. Even then, it would still be a long time until the car would be pulling over to get some gas! Even if they got off the highway in the next _ten minutes_ , Awsten knew that he was going to have to wait _another twenty_ before Jawn pulled over!

Sweat was starting to gather on the back of his neck. His stomach was churning from anxiety. The knot in his lower abdomen was only starting to get tighter, sending signals to his brain that his aching bladder was going going to go past its fill-line any second. What was worse was the fact that he hadn't even finished drinking his coffee! There was still another third of the cup to go! And it wasn't exactly like he could...just _not_ drink it - Awsten didn't want to make a big deal about his bulging bladder situation, he didn't really want everyone in the car knowing of his desperation, and not finishing his drink would only draw even more attention to him!

Awsten shakily took another few gulps of his beverage, cringing slightly as he felt the bitter liquid slide down his throat. Fuck! He hated this entire situation so fucking much! It physically hurt Awsten to know that he was willingly drinking something that would only give him even more pain!

Did he stop, though? Of course he fucking didn't! He was way too focused on keeping the dignity that he had left instead of trying to avoid getting himself more uncomfortable than he already was.

He drank a few more gulps of the coffee, put it back down in between his legs, and went back to staring out the window. His thighs were still clamped tightly together and, by this point, the tips of his fingers were starting to press over his generalised-crotch area. Not enough so that Geoff and Otto would notice, but just enough for it to bring the smallest amount of relief to Awsten. He knew that doing the subtle holding thing wasn't going to work for that long, though. It wouldn't be long until the bit of coffee that he had just consumed would hit his bladder and make him that bit more desperate.

And guess what happened in thirty seconds?

Exactly that.

Without any sort of warning, Awsten let out a small whine as his hands slid themselves further in between his thighs. His tummy was starting to become swollen at this point, his swelling organ beginning to run out of expanding room.

"When is this traffic gonna let up?" Awsten asked nervously. "I-I'm...Bored. So fucking bored. And tired." He lied.

What if he _pissed_ _himself_ in the car?

What if his body fully-blown gave up and he ended up _wetting himself on the car seat!_

It wasn't like having a pee-accident was something you could easily hide! For starters, Awsten decided to ditch the usual black jeans and opt for slim-fit, pale purple jeans. If you spilled so much as a drop of water on them then people would know, so having a full-blown accident in them? That was gonna leave a stain that would be impossible to subtly cover up! There was also the fact that he was sitting on a car seat! If he were to just start peeing then it was gonna stain that, as well. Even if he was somehow able to hide all the stains, the smell of urine would quickly fill up the car! Although Awsten was rarely ever dehydrated, urine, no matter what, still had a familiar odour to it! And it was the type of stretch that took ages to get rid of. Awsten had a pet cat. He knew this sorta shit.

"If you're tired, then drink your coffee, asshole." Jawn mumbled. "I say another forty minutes. At the very least. At the very most? Two? Three hours?"

"What?!" Awsten's eyes bugged out. His vision went slightly hazy, and he felt the bagel he had eaten for breakfast shoot up to the back of his mouth. "T-Three h-hou-hours?!"

He was going to _piss_ himself.

He just knew it.

There wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to deal with this sorta pain for the next three fucking hours! Not a chance in hell! Heck, even Geoff and Otto were gonna become needy in that time. Both of them had drunk liquids; Otto, a small green tea, and Geoff, some kind of dairy free, oat-y vanilla bean thing. His girlfriend was vegan, and now that they were starting to live together, he wanted to do everything to try and respect that. He and Chloe were sickeningly cute, everything about them were just 'couple goals'.

And Awsten, being the lonely fucker that he was, was kinda envious.

Yet there was no time for that sorta emotional baggage at this moment in time - He had decided to gulp down the last remains of his coffee, and the rich stuff had already reached his bladder. All of the liquids were sloshing around inside of him, threatening to escape from his hole at any given moment.

"Do you have to pee, Awsten?" Otto asked. "You're squirming like a bit-"

 _ **FUCK**_. 

"Yes! I have to pee! Shut up!" Awsten harshly blushed, finally giving his dignity completely up and resorting to a sitting down version of a potty dance. His legs were bouncing up and down, his thighs were shaking, his hands were clasped tightly to his crotch, and every few seconds he had to bend over and let out another moan of pain. "Oh fu-ck!" His breath hitched slightly as the realisation that he wouldn't be near a toilet for a long ass time started to finally hit him. "Fuck, Jawn! Please-Please pull over! I-I'm gonna pee-"

A short stream came out.

Granted, it wasn't all the contents in his bladder, but it was still enough to cause a little dark patch to form on the front of his jeans.

Fuck.

That wasn't good.

Like.

At fucking all.

"Oh fuck! Jawn? Pull the fuck over!"

"We're on a highway, Awsten! I can't!" Jawn yelled back. "J-Just...Uh, fuck, Geoff? Otto? Reach into the trunk, there's a towel-"

"Wh-What?!" Awsten's eyes widened.

A towel?

He wasn't going to piss _into a towel_! No! That-That just wasn't logical! No! If anything, that was straight-up fucking gross! It was going to smell even worse than if he just straight-up had an accident while sitting in the car seat.

Yet Geoff and Otto didn't seem to notice how _agitated_ the thought of urinating while sitting on a towel was to Awsten. Geoff was currently reaching over his seat, trying to find whatever towel that Jawn was mentioning, all while Otto was gently rubbing Awsten's back, trying his very best to comfort his, now _crying_ , friend.

This felt weird to Awsten. He wasn't the type of guy that refused to cry during sad films or when his pet frog died, but he also wasn't the type of person who cried when they were in actual pain or distress. When he was fourteen years old he fractured his ankle, quite badly actually, yet he didn't shed a single tear. When he was nineteen and got told that he had a literal tumour in his knee, one that had a high-risk chance of being cancerous, it didn't even seem to phase him. So having a near-mental breakdown over the idea that he was going to have to take a leak on a towel? It...It was a weird situation, that was for sure.

Geoff gently leaned over Otto, placing the thick, folded up towel underneath Awsten's butt. He then leaned back, looking at the younger boy with sympathetic eyes while Otto started comforting him again.

"Hey, it's okay. Just go and piss, Awsten. Nobody's judging you, c'mon, go!" Otto whispered. "The towel's under you, Awsie."

Despite everything, despite all of the shame and pain that came with this entire fucking situation, Awsten didn't really struggle to start...

Well, literally pissing himself.

He let out a strangled cry, before collapsing into Otto's shoulder, sobbing quietly as he felt the contents of his bladder empty out into his jeans. Yeah, he didn't even bother taking them off. There was no fucking point in taking them off, they were already stained to begin with.

But it did feel so good to finally piss. To just relax against somebody and let all the pain wash away. Urine quickly flooded through his boxers and jeans, quickly spilling out and staining the towel, but Awsten didn't really mind it that much. If anything, he kinda...enjoyed the feeling. He enjoyed the weird feeling of warmth and the overwhelming sense of relief that came with everything.

Was that weird? Probably.

"There we go, it's okay." Geoff leaned over, gently patting Awsten's thigh. "Feel a bit better, now?"

"Y-Yeah..." Awsten nodded shyly, looking down at himself. "Feel...I feel better, at least." 

That wasn't a lie. 

It did feel good. 

That didn't mean that he wasn't embarassed as fuck, though. 

 


End file.
